warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Dovepaw shifts her paws due to the cold disabling her to stand still. She paces the scent line, eagerly waiting Tigerheart's arrival. She leans to her senses, listening for sounds inside ShadowClan's camp. Dovepaw hears typical Clan commotion, before stretching farther into WindClan camp, and finally reaching RiverClan. Her stream of senses was briefly cut short as she heard approaching pawsteps. Dovepaw instinctively crouches, and is surprised to see Tigerheart emerge from the forest. :Tigerheart purrs, telling Dovepaw that he would expect her to hear him coming. Dovepaw notes to herself that she had been listening so hard that she lost track of what she had been waiting for. She drifts off, and Tigerheart calls her name to snap her back into reality. Dovepaw apologizes, and Tigerheart lightly tells her that she should stop apologizing. He leads her away, telling her that he knows of a place where no one can find them. They head away from the lake, and follow the ShadowClan border until the scents grew fainter. Tigerheart tells her that only him and Flametail know of the place where they were headed to. Dovepaw is excited at the fact that they are leaving Clan territory, but grows alarmed as she smells the faint scent of Jayfeather and Lionblaze. :Dovepaw touches the stem, and realizes that the scents were moons old. Tigerheart tells her to hurry up, and Dovepaw notes that he looks like a Clan leader. Dovepaw quickly scrambles up the slope into a clearing. She sees a abandoned Twoleg nest nestled in the clearing, smaller than the one near ThunderClan territory. Dovepaw races past Tigerheart, asking him if it was safe. Tigerheart nods, and Dovepaw crosses into the tumbledown Twoleg nest. She looks up, the starry sky stretching above her, and asks Tigerheart how he knew about this place. He says that him and Flametail had found it when they were apprentices, and used to go there to play. Dovepaw and Tigerheart take turns jumping from beam to beam, and Tigerheart shows off by taking hazardous leaps. Tigerheart takes one final leap back down to Dovepaw, causing a log to crack, and Dovepaw rushes to move Tigeheart out of the way. Dovepaw immediately asks if the tom is okay, and is worried when he doesn't reply right away. Tigerheart replies that he thinks he is alright, but she would have to get off of him for him to know completely. :Dovepaw explains that she heard the log crack, and was afraid it was going to fall onto Tigerheart. He looks up, and sees a splint in the log. He praises Dovepaw, and jokingly says that without her sharp hearing, he would be dead. Dovepaw plays along, telling the tom to bring her squirrels every day and new moss for her nest. Tigerheart affectionately says that he would do that for her anyways, even if she didn't save his life. Dovepaw stares back at him, saying that she didn't really save his life and that the log could've supported him either way. Tigerheart says that she was worried about him nonetheless, and that must mean that she cared for his wellbeing. Dovepaw tells the tom that she shouldn't care, but she does. Tigerheart purrs and touches his muzzle to her own, sharing a moment with her in the frosty night. :Tigerheart sighs, saying that they better get back before the Clan notices their disappearance. They pad out side-by-side, and Dovepaw asks the tom if it will work out between them. Tigerheart agrees, saying that no boundary was ever strong enough to separate the two of them. Dovepaw wanted so badly to believe his words, and suggests that they sneak out to meet each other again the next night. Tigerheart is surprised that she would take that kind of risk, but Dovepaw says that it's worth it. Tigerheart asks her if her denmate would notice her absence, but Dovepaw tells him that it's just Ivypaw, and she wouldn't tell. Tigerheart stiffens, and Dovepaw asks if he knew Ivypaw. He says he had seen her at Gatherings, and Dovepaw is unsure of the whole truth in his statement. Tigerheart confesses that there's only one sister that he is interested in. :The two walk together back to their borders. Tigerheart notices her sorrow in departure, and tells her that tomorrow will be there before they knew it. Dovepaw touches her muzzle to his, and promises to see him then. Tigerheart bids her sweet dreams, and disappears back to his own camp. Characters Major *Tigerheart }} Minor *Flametail }} Mentioned *Littlecloud *Swallowtail *Onestar *Willowshine *Pouncetail *Jayfeather *Lionblaze *Ivypaw }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers